


Under Me Over Me All Around Me

by KaterinaRiley



Series: Sub!Adrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Adrien Agreste, Dom Luka, Dom Marinette, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Adrien Agreste, Top Luka, Top Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: There's not enough Sub!Adrien in this fandom and I plan on rectifying that--If anyone had told Marinette that this would be her life just a few short years ago, she’d have laughed her head off.Here she was, eighteen and getting ready to go to university in a few short months, laying on her back with her legs in the air as Adrien whimpered into her collar bone, his cock buried deep within her while Luka was buried deep within him, fucking Marinette through Adrien’s body.





	Under Me Over Me All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> *singing* This boi is a su-uhhhhhhh-ub!! This boi is a su-uhhhh-uhuhuhuh-uh-ub!!
> 
> I love Adrien/Chat Noir so much, but come on peeps, let's be real, he is so not a dom. I can see Chat being bratty, but he 100% wants his badass Lady to wreck him and make him scream. And since there's not enough of that, and I wrote this (and 2 other fics) while I was in the mood for a nice threesome, you also get some Luka too! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

If anyone had told Marinette that this would be her life just a few short years ago, she’d have laughed her head off.

…Actually, she’d have grown very, very red while stumbling over her words as she stuttered out a “What? No, that’s absolutely ridiculous!” before running away and historically babbling to Alya about what some crazy person had told her.

Except Alya doesn’t know about this at all.

Here she was, eighteen and getting ready to go to university in a few short months, laying on her back with her legs in the air as Adrien whimpered into her collar bone, his cock buried deep within her while Luka was buried deep within him, fucking Marinette through Adrien’s body.

“You’re doing so well, kitty,” she hummed, one hand fisted in Adrien’s hair, the other gripping his thigh.

And that was another thing. Adrien was _Chat Noir_. Her kitty, her chaton. _Adrien_.

“Come on, Adrien, don’t quit on us now,” Luka goaded, shifting his thrusts, hitting the spot that had Adrien shouting and arching and crying.

Luka was another thing. How the three of them came together was still unbelievable. (Actually, they’ve managed to come together twice now, but not the point…) Somehow, shortly after Marinette knew Adrien was Chat and he knew she was Ladybug, Luka came into the picture. (He’s come _on_ a few pictures too, by accident…) Despite being a year older than them, he fit with them perfectly. (And he fit _in_ them perfectly…)

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adrien cried out as Luka continued pounding against that spot over and over again. When Mari latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling and claiming, he let out a strangled whine.

Luka was the fist to tap out. Mari watched his movements become more erratic before he finally thrusted one final time, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moaned. Heaving, he pulled out.

In her arms, Adrien shuddered and gasped, but didn’t come. He knew he couldn’t come yet.

Mari rolled them over, settling comfortably on his hips. He was splayed out below her, looking so completely wrecked. She missed his bare chest against hers, but seeing the marks on his neck, knowing she did that, was worth the chill of the room.

“How do you feel, kitty?” she asked, slowly moving her hips.

His pretty pink lips formed an O as an unintelligible garble of whines and gasps escaped his lips. It was only because she knew him so well, that she could hear his _My Lady, please_.

“Look up,” she said.

Adrien’s eyes immediately opened.

“Watch me.”

“Watch us,” Luka said, coming up behind her and cupping her breasts. She immediately raised her hands to grip at his hair. He rubbed and pinched at her nipples as he started to mouth at her neck.

Her hips moved faster and Adrien squirmed beneath her, attempting to fuck up into her, but too wrung out to do so.

“I—” he gasped out. “I’m gonna—”

“It’s okay, kitty.” Mari was close too. “You can do it. Cum, Adrien.”

And with that, he arched off the bed, his hips driving into her as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. He collapsed back on the bed, face flush and hair a mess. Mari watched as his chest heaved and his neck bobbed and his eyes waters before she was finally came too.

When she opened her eyes again, Luka was there with warm towels. He handed her one, as well as his hand as she shifted off Adrien, feeling him slipping out of her. The other towel, he used on Adrien himself, carefully wiping the sweat off his brow and the come from his groin. Not in that order.

“How are you feeling,” he asked, his voice low.

Adrien hummed in response, his eyes closed. He allowed himself to be maneuver by his lovers. Carefully, they laid his limp body against Marinette’s chest, making sure his arm wouldn’t fall asleep like last time. Mari held him, relishing in the heat of his body flush against hers. Luka threw the washcloths back in the bathroom before spooning Adrien from behind.

Mari could feel the vibrations from Adrien’s purring, something he’s able to do even out of Chat’s mask.

Luka flicked on the TV and pressed play. It wasn’t until the end of the episode that Adrien started stirring out of his sub space.

It was in the middle of Luka’s rant about one of the character’s actions.

“See?” he said, laughing quietly. “I told you you’d like anime.”

“Oh, shut up,” Luka pouted, but didn’t complain as the next episode began to roll.

Kissing the top of his head, Mari whispered, “You doing okay?”

Adrien grinned. “Never better.”

 


End file.
